narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Phoenix Sage Mode
Taught by the Great Phoenix, Suzaku himself, Phoenix Sage Mode entails faint lines on the cheeks of the user. It has the same concepts as normal Sage Mode except that Suzaku infuses his own senjutsu into his students. Then the characteristic lines appear to indicate they have successfully entered Phoenix Sage Mode. Unlike other Sage Modes, once active, Phoenix Sage Mode doesn't run out. The user could constantly absorb Nature Energy, even while moving because of the link created by Suzaku. Training Training to attain this Sage Mode is unknown since Itachi died before he could tell anyone and he is the only known user. His brother was led by his brother's soul to the place where Suzaku resides. Suzaku took a liking to Sasuke because of his similarity to Itachi and taught him all about Phoenix Sage Mode. For Sasuke, the lines to indicate his contract with Suzaku shows up on his right arm. Appearance There is no specific appearance except for the contract lines. These lines grow thicker when the user is actively using their Sage Mode. Abilities Aside from increased dōjutsu prowess, Phoenix Sage Mode provides the same enhancements as normal Sage Mode. Suzaku (and other phoenixes) syncs best with Uchiha Clan members, such as Sasuke and Itachi. The ocular prowess of users of Phoenix Sage Mode is tripled (or more) in strength. Using Phoenix Sage Mode can reverse the deteriorating effects of using the Mangekyō Sharingan but not quickly enough. Overuse would still blind the user. Phoenix Sage Mode also grants high regenerative abilities using fire. Once wounded, the wound would turn into fire as it heals. Most techniques staving from Phoenix Sage Mode has a fire nature or a lightning nature. Phoenix Release The Phoenix Release is the special Kekkei Genkai owned by all phoenixes that are passed down to those who learn phoenix senjutsu. It is formed by combining the fire nature with the yin-yang nature. A seal that appears on the user's hand indicates that the phoenixes have passed down the Phoenix Release to the user. However, some Uchiha were born with the ability to use this Kekkei Genkai since their fathers and grandfathers possessed it due to having it passed on to them by the phoenixes. These Uchiha had their lives extended drastically due to the healing potency of the flames. The Phoenix Release consists of silver flames with healing properties. However, these healing properties are selective. The flames could immediately turn corrosive to anyone other than the user. The healing potency of the flames of Phoenix Release could easily match the regenerative powers of the Haru Clan's Seigan. The flames have the ability to repair telomeres and bypass the Hayflick Limit as long as the user has stamina and chakra. The flames also have the ability to burn through other flames, although it wouldn't be an even match against the flames of Amaterasu. The flames would still burn even when soaked with water as the flames would just vaporize the water upon contact. This useful trait allows for its usage underwater and could be an excellent source of light. Usage Terms *Please limit the users to Uchiha since Phoenix Sage Mode is a secret to the Uchiha. **If it is a non-Uchiha, please detail why he/she was led to the Forest of Resplendent Flames to train in phoenix senjutsu. *Other than that, you're good to go!